Warner Bros. Home Entertainment/Other
WCI Home Video 1980–1981 Logos= WCIHomeVideo.png |-| VHS tapes and covers= SMT 154.jpg|A WCI Home Video VHS cover, for example in this case: Superman: The Movie. Warner Home Video 1980–1986 Logos= 7owEf9DZRU3dE5bOFs5NWQ17166.jpeg Angry German Kid 1923.png|Australian variant WarnerHomeVideoBlue.png|Blue Variant. Warner_Home_Video_(16250373).jpg|From the intro to Night at the Movies compilation tapes. |-| VHS tapes and covers= WHV1234565879.jpg|Example of Warner Home Video UK tape label from 1980-1981. superman-the-movie-1978-5117l.jpg|UK VHS cover example: Superman:The Movie. W UK10562 LooneyTunesVideoShowNo9The.jpg W UK10560 LooneyTunesVideoShowNo7The.jpg W UK10557 LooneyTunesVideoShowNo4The.jpg W UK10544 LooneyTunesVideoShowNo1The.jpg Vhs 4669.jpg Vhs 4660.jpg Vhs 4659.jpg Vhs 4657.jpg BugsShow02.01.jpg 511Yo63sjmL.jpg 51HtgWNxGuL. SY300 .jpg Dutch_lib_vhs.jpg|Example of United Artists Betamax tape distributed by Warner Home Video: Let It Be. SHARKS-TREASURE-WARNER-HOME-VIDEO.jpg|Example of a United Artists VHS tape distributed by Warner Home Video: Sharks' Treasure 8d5fb140-f416-012c-9a43-0050569428b1.jpg|Example of a United Artists VHS tape distributed by Warner Home Video in the UK: Octopussy. 1985–1997 (1985-1999, Asia) This logo is also known as the Cheesy Shield in some circles.﻿ 1985–1990 Logos= 8196c37283da03cf51a7288f194af733.png|Prototype logo with the Warner Communications byline from 1985/1986. 5686f5ed1669e22866f87c072b481f53.png WarnerHomeVideo1985Logo3.jpg c4aa4c712f5528a6701e1fa687dabd5c.jpg BoTf3sQEkDBXJ7fheGtwPg485469.png cheesy shield.jpg|Rarely, this logo would be bylineless. a6a3bcbc0d83457d3c4c6fed5fea1ad5.png|The Cloth of Heroes (French VHS) cheesy shield2.png|Only seen on a few promos from this time period. 2GtA9Bg__1YlImHkis2t3g388629.png|The background for the logo on Warner Bros VHS trailers. Bandicam 2015-09-29 12-00-06-645.png|Spinning shield used for a 1990 Honda sweepstakes ad, seen on a British VHS of Driving Miss Daisy |-| VHS tapes and covers= Whvtape.jpg|An example of a usual WHV tape from the time period between 1985 and 1996. erdhggfgsw5434.gif|Example of a UK & Ireland WHV tape from 1985-1986. $(KGrHqJ,!qYFIOF7+PLSBSLgCnhlDg~~60_12.jpg|Example of a WHV UK & Ireland tape from 1986-1993. ssdfaghhjg123456..jpg|Example of a usual UK & Ireland WHV VHS tape from 1993-1996. superman-the-movie-7966l.jpg|UK Rental VHS cover Superman: The Movie again. superman-the-movie-widescreen-4952l.jpg|UK VHS cover example once again, Superman The Movie. VHS-YellowSubmarine.jpg|Example of a United Artists VHS tape distributed by Warner Home Video: Yellow Submarine Goldfingerwhvargentina1.jpg|Example of a United Artists VHS tape distributed by Warner Home Video: Dedos De Oro (Goldfinger) Real Men UK VHS.jpg Real Men AU VHS.jpg ZZZSaloILC.jpg Laldargentinawhv1982.jpg Zappa frank motels.jpg For-en-gal-gal-gal-gal-verden.jpg 6af338fc-f096-11e3-932f-19b5f1a64ecf.jpg Nikon 3.png 1990–1993 3Nb_SjORT3J1PEVZjr4g3w31647.jpeg|Logo with the Time Warner byline from 1990 to 1993. WHV90BW.jpg|Black and white version with the Time Warner byline. Screen shot 2016-02-12 at 1.30.42 PM.png 1993–1997 YJBSRPLcDuoYZoCr8jQryQ23126.jpeg|Logo with the Time Warner Entertainment byline from 1993 to 1997. The background looks much different than the other. diy_GLxVEBas2vquu0Hpig410884.png|Logo with the Time Warner Entertainment byline in a smaller font. 1ee70041fd86ea733c301c1be9ea0aaf.png|The Time Warner entertainment byline from the laserdisc "Twister". Warner_Home_Video_Piracy_Warning_(1993)_Hologram.png 1996–2002, 2004–2017 Logos= Beginning with 1996, the logo has been changed where the WARNER HOME VIDEO title is merged together in a banner across the middle of the WB shield, similar to the then-current Warner Bros. Pictures logo. vlcsnap-2016-02-25-10h52m19s63.png 635daeea9dc739ae55b97f956d2aade2.jpg Warner Home Video Logo 1997 .jpg|Fullscreen version Warner Home Video 2006 Normal Angle Lens Academy Ratio.png|Full-screen version (Normal Angle Lens) 1.37:1 ratio vlcsnap-2016-10-20-17h16m02s785.png|Full-screen version (Wide Angle Lens) whv-96-open-matte.jpg|1997 Widescreen version - Full open matte WHV1997.png|Widescreen version #1 vlcsnap-2013-07-07-05h54m57s13.png|Widescreen version #2 Warner Home Video Logo 2010.JPG|Widescreen version #3 66bc14267eb2fd3f29269469c9f9017a.png|Anamorphic 2.35:1 Widescreen version whvcdd.jpg|Rare 1992 styled still variant seen on an ad of Cats Don't Dance. This was never used as a main logo. vlcsnap-2016-02-25-13h53m54s100.png|''Duma'' (2005) trailer GW423H295.jpg|Superman flying. Seen on the Warner Home Video Blu-Ray Disc Trailer. 1469922834644.png |-| VHS tapes, DVD discs and covers= Warner Home Video 1998 VHS Tape Example.jpg|Example of a 1998 WHV UK/Ireland VHS tape. Warner_Home_Video_2003_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Another Example of the WHV UK VHS and Ireland tape with its 2003 hologram. Miss-Congeniality-2001-DVD-disc.png|Exaple of an earlier DVD, in this case, Miss Congeniality (DVD, 2001). SU-GG-disc.png|Exaple of a newer DVD, in this case, Steven Universe: Gem Glow (DVD, 2015). 1998 (75th anniversary logo) whv75th.jpg|In 1998, like other Warner labels, a 75th Anniversary version was made. This logo is seen during the year on home video releases and some trailers. 2002–2004 Warner Home Video AOL Time Warner Prototype.png|An early variant of the logo that's close to the byline. Warner Home Video (2002) Normal FOV (4x3).png|From 2002-2004, the byline "An AOL Time Warner Company" was seen below the logo. The shield is a lot smaller in this version. Warner Home Video (2002) Normal Angle Lens with Dot Crawls.png|A version with dot crawls on it. It was spotted in the 2006 PlayArte DVD of Caillou's Holiday Movie. Warner Home Video (2002) Wide FOV (4x3).png|A full screen version with "An AOL Time Warner Company" byline and with a Field of view value of 74 degrees from the normal logo used for widescreen and the other one. Warner Home Video 2002 Widescreen.png|A widescreen version with the byline. Warnerbros_55.jpg|''The Animatrix'' (2003) trailer Warner Bros. Home Entertainment 2017–present Warner Bros Home Entertainment 2017.png Warner Bros. Collection 1997–1999 cd7819d0a1e9b0df2760322cf28a7f30.png 3363de481b1b554b7c02be6787af41a8.png 765c3fead28051269ff5ef3d123a8cd9.png Warner Bros. Century Collection 1999–2000 4bd6337b8678f0a4968bfef6d9d19197.png Warner Bros. Century 2000 2000 b2cbc6b236c3fde2fb18f08bab144619.png Logo variations WCI Home Video 1978–1981 wcihomevideo1980.png WCI Home Video Horizontal.svg|Horizontal version WCI Home Video Warner Communications Byline.svg WCI Home Video Wordmark.svg|Wordmark Warner Home Video 1980–1985 WarnerVideo.gif|"Warner Video" print variant, used for MCA DiscoVision releases. Warner Home Video 1980 No Line.svg|Alternative version without line Warner Home Video 1980 Alternative.svg|Alternative version Warner Home Video 1980 Alternative II.svg|Alternative version #1 Warner Home Video 1980 Horizontal.svg|Horizontal version Warner Home Video 1980 Alternative Horizontal.svg|Alternative horizontal version Warner Home Video 1980 Alternative No Line.svg|Alternative horizontal version without line Warner Home Video 1980 Alternative II No Byline.svg|Alternative version without line #1 Warner Home Video 1980 Warner Communications Byline.svg 1985–1996 File:1991-1992_Warner_Home_Video_print_logo..jpg|Print logo as seen on several VHS covers between 1985 and 1996. Warner Home Video 1986 Alternative.svg|Alternative version Warner Home Video 1986 Alternative No Line.svg|Alternative version without line 1469916288553.png|Print logo as seen on some VHS covers. 1985–1990 58f1b4c43f4e03001446eb4d.jpg 1996–present Wbhv logo.jpg|The more common print logo. b629ccecc48b86f8 org.jpg Warner Home Video1.jpg Warner Home Video.svg|Print version Warner Home Video Print 1996.gif|Alternative print version classic a238c8 c1559e.jpg|Warner Bros. Classics. It can be seen on some DVD covers on classic cartoon releases. Warner Bros. Home Entertainment 2016–present WB LOGO.jpg Wb-home-entertainment.jpg HOMEENTCOLOR_LOCL_POWERPT.png HOMENTGROUPCOLOR_LOCL_WB-sm-wht-bk.jpg Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group.svg Warner Bros. Home Entertainment.svg Videos 1986–1997= Warner Home Video logo (1985-1997) (Warner Communications Byline) Warner Home Video (1990) Warner Home Video Logo 1996 |-| 1996–2017= Warner Home Video Logo 1997|Regular strings Fullscreen version Warner Home Video (1997) (Fullscreen) (5.1 Strings)|5.1 strings Fullscreen version Warner Home Video 1997 (low tone) Warner Brothers 75 Years Opening|75th Anniversary version Warner Home Video 1997 logo (16 9 Acoustic Strings Stereo ver.)|Regular strings Widescreen version Warner Home Video 1997 logo (16 9 Synth Strings 5.1 Surround ver.)|5.1 strings Widescreen version Warner Home Video (2002) (Wide Angle Lens, Low Tone)|AOL Time Warner Byline (Wide FOV/Open Matte) 4:3 Warner Home Video (2003 04?)|2004 version (Wide FOV/Open Matte) 4:3 Warner Home Video - Intro Logo (2010) HD 1080p|2004 version (Normal FOV) 16:9 Warner Home Video 2010 logo (DVD 16 9 Synth Strings)|5.1 strings DVD Alternate Widescreen version (Narrow FOV) |-| 2017-present= Warner Bros. Home Entertainment (2017) (1080p) Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Category:Home video Category:Home videos in the United States Category:Warner Media Category:DVD Category:California Category:Burbank Category:Jack Warner Category:Special logos Category:Home video distributors Category:Unired States Category:AT&T Category:VHS Category:Laserdisc Category:Blu-ray Disc Category:Betamax